Laboratorio de Bacterias
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: ¿Y si las naves sufren una descomposición al llegar al planeta tierra?, ¿Y si los saiyajines llegan juntos al planeta tierra?, ¿Y si un grupo de científicos los recoleta para usarlas como experimento?, ¿Cómo reaccionarían los tres saiyajines ante estas circunstancias tan desfavorables y nuevas para ellos? -Resumen completo dentro de la historia-


Resumen completo: ¿Y si las naves sufren una descomposición al llegar al planeta tierra?, ¿Y si los saiyajines llegan juntos al planeta tierra?, ¿Y si un grupo de científicos los recoleta para usarlas como experimento?, ¿Cómo reaccionarían los tres saiyajines ante estas circunstancias tan desfavorables y nuevas para ellos?

Ubicado en un universo alterno donde continúan trabajando para Freezer. Debilitados y agonizantes deben buscar la manera de volver al planeta de Freezer, o por menos, el mantenerse a salvo… Pero, ¿lo conseguirán solos?

* * *

_**Laboratorio de Bacterias.**_

_**Era imposible haber evitado esto… solo paso y ya.**_

Las naves se habían estrellado, solo recuerdo a Raditz diciendo que su nave experimentaba una falla técnica. Su nave se estrelló contra la de Nappa y a la vez contra la mía, perdimos el control en cuestión de segundos.

Cuando recupere más o menos la conciencia, de una patada derribe la puerta de la nave, ya que los controles internos no respondían. Salí afuera, me recupere del golpe en la cabeza y recupere el equilibro. Cuando mire alrededor, encontré sus naves.

La de Raditz estaba boca abajo; si no se da vuelta pronto, seria aplastado bajo su propio peso y se asfixiaría. Aunque con la sangre que sobre salía de las grietas de la nave, no creo que haya sobrevivido a tal impacto. Me acerque e intente dar vuelta su nave.

Sin embargo, arranque la puerta y lo pude ver. Tenía un moretón en la cabeza, y sangre que salía de su boca. Al igual a mí, el tenia partes de la armadura rotas; pero respiraba. Así que lo deje e intente buscar al otro idiota con el que me encomendaron la misión.

Camine de nuevo hacia mi nave, estaba medio tambaleante por la herida reciente en mi pierna que sangraba. Mire alrededor intentando buscarlo, pero no lo pude encontrar. Mire tras mi nave y allí estaba. Su nave se había partido, supongo que se debió por culpa su peso y la gravedad del impacto contra el suelo de este planeta tan extraño y exótico. Tenía la armadura golpeada y partida en dos.

Me acerque, y no lo escuche respirar, así que intente hacer algo que me había aprendido de los médicos de la nave del imbécil de Freezer, una técnica llamada "Resucitación cardo pulmonar", apreté su pecho intentando hacer que su corazón volviera a latir, luego de un par de minutos recupero la conciencia, y pudo hablar.

—V-Vegeta… —Dijo con dificultad— ¿Qué… paso?

—Chocamos —Le dije cortante— Raditz está por ahí en algún sitio. Levántate y pongamos en marcha la misión.

En intento levantarse, tras varios intesto fallidos a causa de sus moretones lo logro —Si —afirmo obedientemente.

Yo Lo observe levantarse y caminar hacia Raditz, él le dijo algo que no escuche. Pero intente salir del cráter que produjeron las naves. Al hacerlo note que estábamos en un desierto baldío y desolado, según mi rastreador, alejado de las civilizaciones del planeta; no podía confiar en él, puesto que los rallones que tenían lo hacían poco confiable.

Una vez arriba, vi una cueva natural de rocas.

— ¡oigan, idiotas! —Les grite— ¡Cuando puedan levantarse, sigan mi ki y vallan a la cueva de mas adelante!

Ellos asintieron, Raditz apenas se podía mantener de pie. Camine hacia la cueva y me senté contra la roca. Por suerte el sangrado se detuvo y no deje un camino de sangre- cosa que creí que había hecho-

Escupí sangre, estaba cansado. Si no fuera tan fuerte, el pánico me controlaría. Cuando ellos llegaron a mi lado, nos evaluamos con la vista para ver nuestras heridas que ahora mismo podría ser las culpables de nuestra muerte. ¿Acaso sobreviviremos? Suena tonto pensar en que podrías ser víctimas de una muerte tan patética, y más que el culpable no sea nadie ¿A quién le buscaría venganza?

No botaste, me recuesto contra una pared fría de piedra, cierro mis ojos imaginándome en otro lugar. Un lugar donde estaría solo yo y mi soledad. Pero algo me despierta de mi sueño. Un sonido de explosiones, interrumpen nuestra tan anhelada calma, un hombre vestido de blanco, tan extraño, nos quedan viendo de frente ¿Quiénes serán?

Inmediatamente, cuando uno se me acerca, Raditz gruñe, mostrando sus dientes y garras afiladas y erizando la cola. Ellos retroceden. Pero inmediatamente en cuanto Nappa hace el mismo, con un objeto extraño, golpean la cabeza de Raditz hasta hacerlo caer, solo un golpe fue necesario para dominar al débil y agonizante espécimen. Que patético.

Que valientes, diría, si no fuera una estrategia estúpida. Cuando Raditz cae –No sabría decir si con vida o sin ella-, Nappa lo acompaña siendo golpeado también. ¿Qué tan fuerte son estas personas para noquear a un saiyajin de un solo golpe? No lo sé, sin embargo, por las heridas no me sorprende lo que debería, supongo.

Pero no me muevo, ciento como se acercan y atan un collar sobre mi cuello; igual que a los otros dos, nos ponen una especia de jaula que evita que abramos la boca. Y nos suben a un auto. ¿Sera una especia de bozal o algo así? Me cuesta respirar por la boca.

¿Pensaran que soy el más joven? ¿Qué soy más débil? Probablemente, pues como no opuse resistencia, no me han hecho daño… o eso pensé cuando de repente me dieron un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza.

Por desgracia, para mí, no me dejo inconsciente y sentí cada cosa que le hicieron a mi cuerpo. Y casi todo lo que dijeron.

Mi calvario comenzó esa tarde, ese día, ese momento… y no sé cuándo terminara.

Por qué me metieron dentro de una celda helada de algún material pesado, sigo atado, pero con pocas fuerzas para moverme. Me inyectan algo tibio, se siente bien. Creo que estoy en un laboratorio…Y tengo sueño… mucho sueño.

Antes de caer inconsciente escucho un alarido de agonía de Raditz, ¿Qué le están haciendo estas personas? No parecen tan malas, son débiles y están asustados. Me observan.

Pero, eso no importa, solo quiero descansar…


End file.
